


龙骑同人－莲真：茶杯裂痕-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren & Kido Shinji, Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 1





	龙骑同人－莲真：茶杯裂痕-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－莲真：茶杯裂痕-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a0)

[ 40](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a0)

### [龙骑同人－莲真：茶杯裂痕](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a0)

当真司打碎了第二个碟子的时候，莲一把从他手里抢过下一个命不久矣的茶碟，两三下冲洗干净放在了一边的厨具筐里。

空手的真司一脸不甘心却也说不出抱怨，站在一边看着对方麻利的动作，也只能暗自握握拳让自己再接再厉。

要说为何两个并不欢快的同居人会站在一起和平的洗杯碟？原因就在于这家店的店主又去亚马逊探险了，而优衣又暂时出门，由此能在这家店可以有房间住的两人顺理成章的帮忙看店。

  


“就没几个碟子，再碎了就没碟子可以用了，”莲毫不掩饰的重重叹口气，看都不看真司一眼讽刺道。

总的来讲开店的时候几乎都是莲在张罗店面。真司除了扫地，擦桌子，就是递东西。

为了挣回这口气，真司洗干净了同款的茶杯，但在他抬手转身时却磕在了水槽边，伴着脆响他手里就剩了一个杯把...至少和刚才碎的碟子一套了。

即使见识过但也没想到对方会笨手笨脚到这种地步，着实让莲大跌眼镜。

  


“够了”，莲揪住真司的领子，把这个小个子拖到不碍事的地方。

“你果然是个笨蛋”，莲一如既往冷淡的口吻这次更满是嫌弃。

“啊啊，我就是个笨蛋！你也——…”难得要自暴自弃的真司想最后反驳一下，却看了眼前的人就没声了。

莲办事样样都比自己好，穿的也比自己好，摩托车也比自己好，身材也比自己好。看着身材高挑的莲，真司意识到自己斗嘴反驳时都只能和他抬着头说话！

这个丢脸的沉默换来的只有莲的不屑，而这点时候莲已经干净利落的处理完今日的所有杯碟。

“我知道了！我离开厨房…对不起…”最后的小声道歉不光说给这家店，也是说给莲的。虽然他很不甘心，但是真司这个人还是会很快接受并且反省自己的错误的。

  


但下一秒真司转身就在地方并不算很大的厨房里撞倒柜子，更糟糕的是老顾客今日选定的昂贵茶杯也掉在了地上，那片片碎片简直刺穿了真司的心。

“啊啊啊啊！！”真司几乎抱头蹲地，他用捡起来碎片伸直搞笑的拼在一起，但是怎么可能结合得住呢？等他看到橱柜里特殊选用的茶杯标价时，身为一个茶杯对于真司来讲简直太受打击了。

“赔不起！怎么办，一定会被骂！不对，会被赶走的吧！”因为要累计以前的损失。

于是莲无语的发现，这个单细胞晚上甚至数着钱包里最后那点钱，计算着工资日期，猜测大概要变的居无定所。

最后莲隔着帘子听着他的叹气睡去。

  


次日真司竟然看到了同款的英国进口茶杯摆在摆在那个位置，这一定是做梦？

的确是同款！

下巴要掉在地上的真司回头看到莲投来的目光，瞬间露出小狗一般感动的眼神。

“莲…”

他的感动之词还没出口，莲就一脸冷笑的拍了一下他的肩，附身在他耳边低语到，“在一切这么结束前，你别忘记欠我的债。在还清以前，我不会让你离开的。”

曾经高利贷的数字刹时从真司脑海里翻滚而过。

“呃…莲？！”看着莲修长的背影上楼，真司感觉那简直敲诈！

他用尽最后的余力对着那个身影抗议道，“莲！你这个吝啬鬼！”

[特摄](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%89%B9%E6%91%84)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[秋山莲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2)[城户真司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8)[莲真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8E%B2%E7%9C%9F)

评论(6)

热度(40)

    1. [](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) [没有比我更有爱心的假面骑士了（有的都在这个小盒里了^_^）](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://shangyi956.lofter.com/) [开花的绿叶](http://shangyi956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) [masa的萌袖](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) [masa的萌袖](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://maria597.lofter.com/) [果子不甜](http://maria597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://2284373728.lofter.com/) [七柒玖](http://2284373728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) [锦裘](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) [立青_L.Q](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://cab13.lofter.com/) [茶与碑](http://cab13.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) [请给我钱](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) [1195142775](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) [🦅🦅🦅](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) [云淡风轻](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) [魅](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) [イユ](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) [瓜](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) [切瓜群众](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://siedust323.lofter.com/) [siedust](http://siedust323.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) [坠天](http://dreawinsina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) [温木](http://wei50545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://aabceh.lofter.com/) [Great⭐daze](http://aabceh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://bunnii.lofter.com/) [斐。特摄西皮屋](http://bunnii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://kuraken.lofter.com/) [若草四天](http://kuraken.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://riderxsaint.lofter.com/) [文废的懒人窝](http://riderxsaint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) [某桃的窝](http://ariespeach.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) [友萝卜](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) [友萝卜](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a89c)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a8a6)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
